So Naive
by MandyPandy999
Summary: Phoebe is a teenager,who gets her self into a situation she cant get herself out of.
1. Chapter 1

**So naïve**

**Disclaimer – I obviously don't own Charmed, if I did Cole and Phoebe would still be together**

* * *

Phoebe sat up in the bed; memories of the night before came flooding back to her. A smile crept upon her face, even though she was happy she still couldn't get rid of the nagging voice in the back of her mind. She was a cheater-the one thing she vowed she would never do consumed her. Yes. Phoebe Halliwell cheating on the man she's suppose to love.

She slowly got out of the bed, putting on her clothes from the night before. She had been at a college party which involved drinking, dancing and more drinking. She tried rememorizing how this party led her from flirting with college boys to ending up in bed with one.

Her boyfriend of 9months was supposed to turn up but 2hours into the party she got a message saying he couldn't make it. This really pissed her off, she started drinking more and more alcohol and flirting and grinding with the boys. Then came along the boy with 'no name,' god he was a tease, I could see him giving me the eye. I couldn't stop staring, so I walked over and started speaking to him, which led to us dancing, which led to us grinding on the dance floor. I then dropped a hint that I was walking home on my own, and of course him being a gentlemen he offered to walk me home which I willingly accepted.

So anyway walking home we stopped and he kissed me. I stopped and looked at him; I was going to say I can't but just looking in his deep blue eyes made me lean in for me. And it sort of slipped my mind to say I had a boyfriend and I was only 16. So instead of walking back to my house we took a detour and ended up at his place. His own place where know adults lived.

And that's how I ended up at the boy with no name. I still can't understand how that happened normally that's the first think I find out, but oh well things change. So now I'm creeping down the landing of his 'pad' trying not to wake him so I can forget that I cheated on my boyfriend. The good thing about us not knowing each others names, are that he wont be able to find me and tell anyone what happened. Actually why would he want to find me? I was just something to entertain him for the night; he won't bother with me again.

So now I'm laying in the comfort of my own bedroom, waiting for my boyfriend who I'm suppose to love and not cheat on to come and give me the excuses of why he didn't come the party. But as always what ever he says ill forgive him.

* * *

**So that's just a little introduction to my story. Please review thank your very much**


	2. Chapter 2

I pick up my phone and I have a message telling me my boyfriend is waiting around the corner for me. Yes my family don't like me seeing Ad, they loathe him, think I can do better but I can't. Ad tells me all the time that I'm worthless and wont have any one else. Before I met him I would click my fingers and I could have anyone but now know one even flickers an eye lash to me. If they do then Ad sorts them out. At first I use to love it, having an overprotective boyfriend but now, I've lost some of the most important people in my life. Suppose in away that's why I cheated on Ad. The boy with no name doesn't know me so he isn't scared to talk he played an interest with me. If Ad finds out I cheated on him, I suppose I could blame it on him like he's done in the past.

I see Ad standing on the corner with a bottle of beer in one hand and a fag in his hand; I quicken my pace when I see him.

"Hey baby" he says and leans down to kiss me

We walk around for a bit then I decide to ask where he was yesterday.

"So where were you last night?" I quietly ask, I feel him tighten his grip on my hand

"I was busy" he snaps back

"Busy doing what?"

"Its none of your fucking business just shut the fuck up will you?" he shouts at me and pushes me so I nearly land on the floor. I quickly apologize and recognize where we are

"Where are we going?" I nervously ask dreading the answer

"Were going a party I told you about the other night now will you quit asking questions"

"I don't want to go a party Ad, you go ill just walk home" Phoebe started to walk back the way she had come but Ad grabbed her and started shaking her

"You listen your my girlfriend so that means you do what I say and if I say your coming the party then you stop being a baby and come understand?" he questioned

"Yes, I'm sorry" she apologised

Phoebe's nightmare had come true; they had gone 'the boy with no name' house. She stepped inside the house, she could feel herself sweating, that's when he came over the boy with no name, and maybe he wouldn't recognise her. He was about to speak but luckily Ad interrupted him.

"Hey Cole, this is my girlfriend, Phoebe" Ad proudly beamed

Cole face went from a smile to a frown

"Your girlfriend?" Cole questioned not taking his eyes away from Phoebe

"Yeah sure is dude, sort her out a drink ill be back in a moment" Ad gave her a quick peck and walked away

"So what you want to drink?" Cole asked trying to avoid her glaze

"Look Cole is it? I'm sorry I should have told you that I had a boyfriend, please you can't say anything he will not only kill me but you as well" Phoebe laughed trying to turn it into a joke

"I can't believe it, I slept with my mates' girlfriend but why don't I feel guilty?" Cole asked

Phoebe was about to answer but then Ad came back over and dragged her away.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting in the lounge with Ad; she couldn't stop thinking about Cole

"Hey Babe, I'm going the toilet" she told Ad but he just ignored her

When she came out the toilet, she bumped into Cole

"Hey" she shyly whispered

"Hey, look Ad just said he's had to go and asked me to get you home so just like let me know when you want to go and ill take you" Cole mumbled out knowing exactly where Ad had gone.

"Right thanks" Phoebe smiled and started to walk off

"Phoebe" Cole shouted she walked back to him

"Yeah" she was cut off with Cole kissing her which again she responded to.

This soon meant they were back in the bedroom, what was the matter with her, why couldn't she control herself when she was around Cole?

Cole and Phoebe had just walked out of his house; they were both walking in silence when Phoebe stopped

"What's the matter?" Cole curiously asked

"I know that he cheats on me, but that doesn't make it right for me to cheat on him, but I can't help it "Phoebe spat out

"Well why are you still with him, he treats you like an object and you deserve so much better then that" Cole put his hand against her face and gave her a peck on the lips

"Because I love him, when least I thought I did until I met you" she smiled

"Well what you going to do about it?" he asked

"I'm not sure yet "she replied

Phoebe was sitting on her bed, Cole had given her his number, she stored it under Amelia new, incase Ad looked she started txting Cole saying:

_Hey it's me, will you b able 2 meet me 2moz so we can talk? Tb xxxxx _

She soon got a reply which read:

_Yeah sure, we can go mine if you want, ill ring you at 12 cya babe xxx_

Reading this she started giggling as she new what would happen if they went back to his.

Phoebe got into bed and fell asleep thinking about what she's going to do.

**

* * *

Hey thanks for the review, please give me more xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny morning in San Francisco Phoebe Halliwell skipped down the stairs humming as she went.

"Good morning, grams, good morning my three darling sisters" Phoebe said with a big grin on her face.

"God why you so happy at 10.00am, in fact what you doing up at 10.00am on a Saturday morning" Prue replied with a sly grin on her face

Phoebe was about to reply but instead her phone rang so instead she skipped off back upstairs.

In the kitchen the sisters just looked at each other with a confused look on their faces

"I wonder what's got into her" was all that Piper could say

* * *

Up her in room Phoebe was twirling her hair around her finger, while on the phone. Outside her bedroom door, Paige was listening to what she way saying.

"Well I think it would be best if we met in a public place because I think we both know what would happen if we went back to yours." Phoebe quietly said with seduction in her voice

"No I didn't say it was a bad thing, just we need to speak, meet me at" she suddenly stopped when she noticed a nosey young sister peeking through the door.

"excuse me a minute Cole" she quickly said

"Paige what are you doing?" Phoebe shouted

"Phoebe, who's Cole, and what would you be doing at his house" a curious innocent younger sister asked

"Something that if I ever catch you doing you won't live to see another day got it?"

"Yes, sorry and I no if I breath a word to Piper or Prue I'm mince meat, goodbye" Paige sadly said and walked away

Phoebe chuckled to herself and started speaking to Cole again

"Sorry about that, meet me at Golden Gate Park in 1hour" she asked

"Okays cya soon bye" Phoebe hung up and started getting ready to meet the man of her dreams

* * *

Phoebe was walking to the Golden Gate Park, it was a hot day, she was wearing a demin mini skirt, and a strapless top with her hair naturally wavy. She also had her bikini on as she received message from Cole telling her to wear one,

Walking down to Cole she received many wolf whistles from the lads playing sports but she didn't take notice because she just couldn't wait to be with Cole.

Once she reached him he was about to say hello but she grabbed him and gave him a passionate but romantic kiss which he soon responded to

Cole and Phoebe were lying on the grass; he was leaning over her stroking her with a daisy

"So Cole, I thought the whole idea of wearing a bikini was to get wet, not be bone dry" Phoebe laughed but regretting the way she put it

Cole had a grin on his face, and Phoebe new exactly what he was thinking.

"Why do boys always turn everything into filth?" Phoebe curiously asked

"I don't have a clue what your talking about" he laughed, "come on" Cole pulled Phoebe up and they started walking hand in hand towards his car

* * *

Phoebe was so happy, she never even thought about Ad, but why should she? After everything he's done to her. Pushing her, swearing at her telling her she's useless. She was just happy that she's found someone who cares about her.

Phoebe and Cole had been driving for 20minutes, in that time they hadn't stopped speaking-they hadn't spoke about the reason they met but there was always later.

They pulled up to the woods, where there was a beautiful lake and flowers and trees all around. They got out the car and Cole started kissing Phoebe, she stated making it more passionate. She slowly removed her top and skirt, she wanted him. Needed him. She was about to push Cole over when all of a sudden he picked her up ran and jumped in the lake with her.

They were both treading water on the lake

"Why is it you kiss a girl and she always wants more" Cole sarcastically said with a grin

"Hey" Phoebe laughed splashing Cole in the face

After fooling around they reluctantly got out the lake and started drying herself off. Phoebe phone started ringing she walked off to answer.

**Ad-**where the fuck are you?

**Pho-**Out with my mates

**Ad**-what fucking mates, you don't have any. You're just a stupid bitch who tags along with me

**Pho**-why don't you fuck off?

**Ad**-What, wait till you get back

**Pho**-No ad that's it, its over I never want to see you again

Phoebe walked back over to Cole,

"Guess what you're now looking at a single girl" Phoebe happily said hugging Cole

"Well if I have it my way, you won't be single for long"

* * *

Cole and Phoebe were at his house, with a couple of Coles mates. She was lying on him and he was stroking her arm.

"Yeah so we would appreciate it if you don't tell Ad that me and Phoebe are in away together"

"So this is who you finished me for?" came a voice from the door.

Hearing his voice made shivers go down her spine; she jumped up and started trying to explain

"Don't even speak to me, Cole you had abit of her yet? She's like a wild animal I recommend her. You won't have to beg anyway she gives it to anyone and everyone" Ad started shouting

"Don't you speak about her like that, and you wonder why she finished you, look at the way you treated her. Now get out of my house before I do something I regret" Cole yelled

Ad started walking out but Cole called after him

"Oh yeah sorry I stole your girlfriend mate" Cole sarcastically added.

**

* * *

Please review xxx**

Oh yeah does anyone know the website it's a fan fiction one all the stories are under categories like leo piper, phoebe cole and there's one story that is about Phoebe who goes New York to stop with her mate and shes gets trapped in the twin towers. If you no the website could u please put the link in the review cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I've not updated been busy with college, bit today its SNOWING so not got college, so I thought 'ah why not update by story lol' review!**

* * *

It had been a month since Phoebe last saw Ad, her and Cole and been together for just under a month. Phoebe family loved Cole, she often thought they liked him better then her. Cole and Phoebe were at her house, she was getting ready to go out with her girlfriends.

"So what you going to be doing, whilst I'm partying till early hours of this morning ah?" Phoebe giggled speaking to Cole through the mirror whilst curling her hair,

"Oh the usual, have the lads around, invite some hot girls, get the lads to go, then me and the girls all go back to myy.." he was cut off by Phoebe throwing a brush at him

"Owww" Cole laughed "I was only joking"

"I know, I was just giving you a little preview of what would happen if that little fantasy of yours came real" Phoebe said, half joking, half telling the truth.

"So what I do the naughty and I get a hair brush thrown at me?" Cole laughed

Phoebe got up and walked over to her bed where Cole was sitting

"I think you know what would happen if I caught you doing the dirty" she whispered with a smirk on her face, while placing her hand on the zipper of his jeans

Cole just gulped and nervously laughed

Phoebe smiled and gave him a quick romantic kiss.

"So Cole what shell I wear?" Phoebe asking knowing what the answer would be

"A polo neck and jeans" was Cole's quick reply

"Ha-Ha very funny, I was thinking of going in a bikini as ill get very, very hot" She said the last bit with seduction in her voice.

"Right then I'll leave you to get ready then before I decide you can't go" Cole laughed,

"Bye baby, I'll ring you later" Phoebe said leaning in to give him a kiss

* * *

Phoebe's mate had come and they were drinking a bottle of wine, Phoebe was wearing an electric blue tunic dress top with black leggings and wedges (that's the must have of the season in the UK lol) and her hair in curls.

They were going to a club called 'Zanzibar' Phoebe and Jess new the bouncers on the door, so they could always get in.

They had been at the club for around 2 hours and it was now midnight, Phoebe had lots of boys trying to gain her attention, once she had a couple of drinks out of them she would tell then she had a boyfriend.

Phoebe was talking to her mates, when she heard a male voice behind her

"Hey Phoebe"

She turned around and was shocked to who she saw standing in front of her.

"Ad" she shouted with shock in her voice

"How have you been?" He asked

"Great thanks and yourself?" Phoebe was shocked, since when was Ad nice?

"Yeah. How are you and Cole, still together? I have a girlfriend as well, you would love her?"

"That's great, yeah me and Cole are still together, look Ad about the way we ended" Phoebe was abut to apologise but was cut off

"Hey that was in the past, I've moved on and I'm happy. Can we dance?" he asked

Phoebe was about to protest

"As mates?" he added on to the end

Sure, as mates what's the worst that can happen, Phoebe thought.

They had been dancing for quite awhile, Phoebe was having a really good time, her and Ad had a great time chatting and catching up, also a little bit of flirting accrued .

_God, I was wrong about Ad, maybe it was my fault he acted the way he did, and I just wish the way we ended didn't happen the way it did._

_Phoebe loved Cole, and she was glad she was with him, but she and Ad had history, he was her first love, well so she thought. She lost her virginity to him; maybe it weren't they way she planned, not in relationship 15, drunk and in the basement. _

_Was her feeling towards him coming back?_

Phoebe was cut of from her day dream by ad asking her to come outside and get some fresh air. Phoebe agreed

They walked around the back chatting, Phoebe was leaning up a wall, when Ad stood in front of her and started kissing her.

She didn't realise what was happening but she pushed him off her

"Ad I'm with Cole, what you think your doing?" she shouted

"And your point? You cheated on me, so why can't you cheat on him?"

He put his hand around her neck and pushed her harder up the wall

"Ad your hurting me, let go" Phoebe struggled against his strong grip

"You made me look so stupid. Did you think I would actually let you get away with it ah Phoebe?"

She was about to reply when someone walked around the corner

"Hey Phoebe, is everything alright?" it was one of the bouncers

"No, can you get this boy off me please" she begged

* * *

Phoebe and her mate were waiting for Cole to come get them.

Once he arrived the got into the car, she leant forward and gave him a kiss

"Hey baby what the matter?" Cole asked concerned seeing that she had been crying

"Nothing, I'll speak later"

Phoebe gazed out the window, realising that she was wrong about Ad, he hadn't changed he was still the bully that he was. She was just naive. All she new was that she loved Cole and he would NEVER lay one finger one her.

* * *

**So what do you think? Oh yeah i dont own Zanzibar lol **

**Please review!! Thanks xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've had coursework to finish, driving lessons, revising for theory, work, and college and holiday lol.**

* * *

Phoebe woke up with a banging head, she looked in the mirror

_God I look a mess s_he thought

She brought her hands up to her neck where you could see faint finger marks from the night before.

After having a shower and freshening up, she went downstairs where she met, Piper

"Good morning" Phoebe mumbled

"Wow Phoebe, you don't look so good, rough night" asked Piper, with a grin on her face

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was, was quite an eventful night, got any aspirin?" she asked

Piper walked over to the cupboard got some aspirin out and got her a cup of water. She then went and sat opposite Phoebe

"I don't see why I'm watering on you, as it's self inflicted"

"It's because you love me and I'm your sister' Phoebe replied in her baby voice

Phoebe could see Piper staring at her neck but before she could get up and leave, Piper had already noticed the faded red marks on her neck.

"Phoebe, hunny, whats happened to your neck?"

"Oh nothing" Phoebe said with attitude, got up and started walking away

"Did Cole hurt you, Phoebe?" Piper spat out not realising she asked that question

Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Piper

"Of course not! You know as well as I do that he would never lay a finger on me" Phoebe whispered making sure her other sisters and grams weren't listening.

"Yeah I do sorry for accusing him, but if it wasn't him who was it?" Piper yet again asked

"It was just this lad; he tried it on with me, I told him where to go, he didn't like that answer so this is was I got in return" Phoebe said pointing to the mark on her neck

Piper was about to speak but Phoebe cut her off

"And I would appreciate it if this stayed between me and you, I can't be done with Prue doing the big protective sister and Cole being the boyfriend that will not stop till he finds the lad. Got that? She asked

"I think so, but how you going to hide that from your boyfriend?" Piper curiously asked

"Well I'm not seeing him today and tomorrow the marks will be gone, so we will all live happily ever after" Phoebe sarcastically said

Piper just turned around and carried on cleaning the kitchen. Disgusted in what someone had done to her sister.

* * *

Next Morning…

Phoebe was in her room, she was lying on her bed thinking. Thinking how she nearly let Ad take her again. She was disgusted in herself, she loved Cole and she nearly cheated on him.

_Oh god, what if Ad tells Cole that we kissed Phoebe suddenly thought No he kissed me, I pulled away. I have proof that he tried it on with me, Cole wouldn't believe Ad anyway. Thinking about it she had not heard from Cole since the night he picked her up._

Phoebe got up and decided to go for a walk; she was getting frustrated sitting in the house.

She kept trying to ring Cole but he weren't answering

_Looks like I'll just have to surprise him, she thought with a blissful smile upon her face_

She quietly opened the door to his house and walked along to his bedroom,

"Hello Bab….y" she stopped.

The sight in front of her eyes sickened her. She tried to speak, tried to move but she just froze in shock. Cole the love of her life was in bed with another girl, clothes chucked all around the room, the room stinking of booze.

She looked into Cole's eyes, she could see pain in them, but why he had done the dirty on her, not the other way round. Cole then spoke

"It hurts doesn't it?" Cole said breaking the silence, with anger in his voice

"What?" Phoebe asked confused, she couldn't believe she was standing there. Deep down she was wishing they'd be a perfectly good explanation to why her boyfriend is in bed with someone else. She could feel the tears whirling up in her eyes.

"Knowing the person you love, has been sleeping with someone else, now you can be humiliated and feel about this big like I did yesterday" Cole snapped whilst making 'this big' signs with his hands

"Cole I don't have a clue what you're on about. By the sounds of it I would say you're accusing me of being a cheater! But look around you're the one in bed with that slag not me. I thought you loved me? How could you do this to me?" Phoebe yelled letting all the tears fall down her face. She turned around about to leave.

Cole jumped up and grabbed her arm

"You slept with Ad, when you went out the other night, that's why you were upset because you cheated on me"

"No I didn't! I'll think you will find he tried it on with me, I told him where to go so he did this" Phoebe screamed showing him the marks on her neck

"Are you sure that those prints aren't from all the sex you were getting from him?" Cole snapped, not realising what he had said

Phoebe faced Cole and gave him the hardest slap around the face she has ever given anyone.

"Well Cole, I hope that slag was worth it because, this is the last you will ever see of me. I just wished you came to me before and asked me before making accusations. I'm just glad it was only a month I wasted my time on you" She stared walking away from him.

Cole grabbed her arm again

"Phoebe wait" Cole whispered

Phoebe pulled her arm free and gave one last look at him

"Goodbye Cole"

She walked off leaving a humiliated Cole behind her.

Once she was round the corner, she started crying and letting it all out

* * *

Phoebe was in her room, lying on her bed cuddling a teddy that Cole had got her. She had many missed calls of Cole and texts begging her to speak to him.

Fed up she txted her best friend jess

_Come mine, get steaming, go a party and pull lads, fancy it? Xx_

**Well how was it? Please review. I will update sooner I promise xxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmm not even one review lol. But I WILL finish this story, I'll just end it sooner then I was expecting… lot of ideas as well oh well :\ **

* * *

Phoebe and Jess had been at Zoë's party for one hour and Phoebe was already drunk. Music was blaring, people were dancing and most of all they were drunk.

"Jeez Phoebe slow down will you, I'm not having you pass out on me" Jess stated pushing Phoebe down on a chair

"I'm fine and plus I can get in a state it's aloud, I'm mending a broken heart" Phoebe slurred attempting to stand up so she could carry on necking her vodka and coke

"Come on lets danceeee" Phoebe got up dragging Jess with her, they soon had boys trying to grab their attention, one in particular started to walk forward locking eyes with Phoebe

"Hey the names Coop"

"Phoebe" she replied fluttering her eyelashes

"I already know your name; can I get you a drink?" Coop coolly asked

* * *

Coop and Phoebe had been chatting for hours

"You know Phoebe; I've had the biggest crush on you for ages, and every time I was going to make my move you were in a relationship!"

Phoebe was shocked into hearing this information, she'd never even noticed this lad, yet he claimed he's 'liked her for ages '

_**Wow I really need to start paying attention she thought**_

"Well I'm not in a relationship now" she replied with lust in her voice

Coop and Phoebe leaned in but just before they were about to lock lips someone grabbed her arm

"Jess what are you doing, can't you see I'm busy?" She asked

"Can I have a word with you over there?" she didn't wait for an answer, she just dragged her over to the corner

"What do you think you're playing at?" Jess said through gritted teeth

"Oh you mean me having fun? Well you know I thought 'hey supposedly I cheated on my boyfriend so, I may as well do it now'" she sarcastically replied

"So if you don't mind I'd like to go and have some 'fun' she stomped off back in the direction of Coop

"So you want to go and have some fun and dance" Coop asked handing his hand out to her

Phoebe leaned forward and whispered

"I think you and I both know that we can have more fun just the two of us upstairs"

Coop didn't reply he just had a smile on his face and led the way upstairs

* * *

Phoebe walked downstairs and saw Jess on her phone

"Look got to go, hurry up yeah bye" and she hung up

"Who were you on the phone to?" Phoebe curiously asked

"Oh know body, so where is your lap dog?" she replied quickly changing the subject

"Still recovering from the 'ride' of his life…literally" she winked

"Were going in 10minutes by the way" Jess announced

"What? The party's only just getting started, plus it's only 1.00am"

"Yeah well, I didn't say we were going home, I just said we were leaving, now stop asking questions"

"Well I'm going to have me a few more drinks, if you see lap dog tell him I've gone the toilet or something"

* * *

Phoebe and Jess were standing in the porch of Zoë's house

"Look why don't you go and wait for me outside, I've just got to pop inside and grab my…my…coat "Jess suspiciously said.

"Coat? You didn't even bring a coat, Jess what are you playing at? "Phoebe replied with frustration

"Oh you caught me...it's just this lad I met, I want to go and say goodbye and well preferably on my own and he's coming in a minute , you don't mind do you?"

A big grin suddenly appeared on Phoebe's face,

"I should of known you were meeting a boy, you can't get anything past your best mate, you should know that my now, just do me a favour don't be too long"

Phoebe pattered Jess's arm and went and sat on a wall outside

She had been sitting on the wall for less then a minute when she saw a shadow walking towards her, she couldn't make out who it was but she saw the red cherry on a cigarette.

"What are you doing hear?" she asked not showing any emotion in her voice

"Just passing through"

"Oh don't give me that shit, what are you doing Cole?"

"I've come to take you home" he replied and just like her showed no emotion

"Excuse me? You can't just stroll in and demand that you're taking me home; you lost the right to do that when you slept with another girl" she turned around and started waking towards the house

Cole grabbed her arm and spun her back around

"Well when I have phone calls from Jess saying your so pissed you can barley stand and your screwing anything that walks, I think you will find it is my problem" Cole snapped

"Let go of me Cole"

"Fine, just please let me walk you home so we can talk?" He pleaded

Phoebe looked into his eyes and could see that he seriously wanted to talk

"Only if we can walk to yours, then either ring me a taxi or you take me home, I'm not walking all the way to mine in these" she stated her demands whilst point to her shoes

"Yeah fine, now go and tell Jess your going" he chucked with half a smile on his face

* * *

5 minutes later and Phoebe was again walking down the garden, she was just about to speak when she heard a voice shouting after her

"Phoebe, hey Phoebe"

She turned around to see Coop running after her

_**Oh lord she thought, pretend you didn't hear him**_

She quickened her walking pace up and grabbed Cole by the arm dragging him with her. Uniformity he caught up.

"I've been looking for you everywhere since…well since you left me upstairs" Coop's cheeks started to turn a slight shade of pink

"Yeah look I'm sorry about that, Grams called and said I had to be in, so I'm pretty much in a rush" she slurred out trying to think of a good excuse

"Well I can give you a lift, my car is just over there" He said pointing to a fiesta

_**Crap didn't see that backfiring**_

"Well umm..." she didn't need to finish because Cole butted in

"Have you been drinking?" Cole spat out

"Yeah, well I've only had 2" Coop truthfully answered

"Well then, Phoebe is not getting in a car with you, I don't care if you've had 1drink or 5"

Coop was about to protest

"Its fine Coop, I could do with the fresh air anyway, look I'll call you" she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, Partly so she could make Cole jealous and partly to shut him up.

Phoebe turned around started walking away with Cole, just as she turned round the corner she heard Coop shout

"BUT I HAVENT GAVE YOU MY NUMBER"

Cole started laughing

"What you laughing at?" she asked

"Oh just him, you've decided to go for a goody two shoes lap dog?"

"Yeah well least he wouldn't do what you did to me" she snapped back

They both carried on walking in silence both dare ring not to speak

5minutes later, Cole couldn't stand the silence

"Phoebe, how would you feel if your boyfriends ex girlfriend came up to you and told you that they had just slept with your girlfriend?" he asked

"I'd be heart broken, but that still doesn't make what you did right, you should have spoken to me"

"Well at the time, the thought of you made me sick. So I just went out got totally lashed and well you know the rest" he said, with guilt in his voice

Phoebe didn't reply he just pulled her towards him and looked down in to her deep sad brown eyes

"Look, I love you so much, and you know, I couldn't concentrate at all, I wa thinking about you the whole time" he grinned

Phoebe looked up and gave a small chuckle

"Can we speak about this tomorrow like when I'm sober?" she asked

"Sure I'll wait as long as it takes" he leant down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead

* * *

Phoebe and Cole had been at his house for 1hour, they had been arguing over how she was getting home for the last 10minutes.

"Look I don't like the idea of you getting a taxi this late and I can't drive as I've been drinking, don't look at me like that you're the one who made me open that wine. You can stop here, I've told you I'll sleep on the couch that way it wont be 'weird'" he spoke

"Cole stop being silly, we can both stop in your bed in big enough. If it makes you feel better ill put pillows down the middle" she then added "I hope you have changed the bed sheets" she laughed

Cole shot her a glare, which she just stuck her tongue out to

"Fine to the bedroom it is then"

* * *

Once in his room, Cole chucked Phoebe a pair of his boxers and a top, he started getting changed when he noticed Phoebe staring at him

"What?" He curiously asked

"Aren't you going to leave the room whilst I get changed?"

"Phoebe I've seen you naked a million times, what difference does it make now that were not together?"

She didn't reply, she just gave him the glare that he gave her 5minutes ago. He didn't need telling twice.

"Fine, fine I'm going"

When Cole came back in, Phoebe was already asleep He walked over and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips and whispered

"I love you"

* * *

**So how was it?**


End file.
